Conversa Fiada e Namoros
by FireKai
Summary: Enquanto os seus amigos Max e Hilary fazem os seus trabalhos de casa, o Tyson conversa sem parar. A fic contém humor e um pouco de romance Tyson x Hilary, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

"Então, estão a conseguir fazer os trabalhos de casa?" - perguntou o Tyson, sem muito interesse.

"Sim." - respondeu a Hilary de mau humor. - "Mas não é graças a ti."

Nessa tarde, o Max, a Hilary e o Tyson tinham ficado a estudar na casa do avô do Tyson. Agora estavam a fazer os trabalhos de Português, ou pelo menos dois deles estavam. O Tyson estava deitado em cima da sua cama a falar de coisas que não interessavam a ninguém.

"Sabem, eu adoro maçãs. São mesmo boas não acham?" - perguntou o Tyson. - "E as laranjas também… e também são muito boas para fazer sumo. Também gosto muita de cor-de-laranja. É uma cor viva, não acham? E ananases? Eu adoro ananases! E também gosta de peras e..."

"Tyson, tu gostas de tudo o que seja comida." - interrompeu a Hilary, que já estava a ficar farta de ouvir o Tyson.

"Bem... é verdade... então e desporto? Eu gosto muito de beyblade, como todos sabem. Para mim não há desporto melhor em todo o mundo, embora a minha vizinha, aquela velhota que tem a mania de escutar atrás das portas, diga que o futebol é melhor." - o Tyson parou para recuperar o fôlego. - "Ela é uma maníaca do futebol sabiam? Ela tem cachecóis, bandeiras e tudo o mais. E ainda por cima pertence a vários clubes, vocês nem imaginam! No outro dia fui até à casa dela pedir um pacote de açúcar emprestado e ela disse-me para o ir buscar à cozinha. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu quando eu cheguei lá?"

"Não faço ideia, mas deve ter sido algo muito interessante." - disse a Hilary sem qualquer entusiasmo na voz.

"Pois foi! Sabem, ela pintou os armários da cozinha da cor do seu clube de futebol favorito. Quando abri o armário para tirar de lá o pacote de açúcar, caiu-me em cima cinco bolas de futebol! Não, espera... foram dez! Sim, dez bolas de futebol... ou teriam sido quinze? Não interessa, o que importa é que quase fiquei enterrado debaixo daquelas bolas todas."

"Que pena que não ficaste mesmo enterrado debaixo delas." - disse a Hilary, fazendo o Max rir.

"Pois, pois, goza." - disse o Tyson mal-humorado. - "Sabes, eu tinha um vizinho que costumava chatear os outros. Um dia decidiu chatear a minha prima Tamby, aquela que mora na América, ela estava cá a passar as férias. Como vocês sabem, a Tamby é mesmo muito gorda e sabem o que ela fez?"

"Não sei, mas tu vais contar-nos." - disse a Hilary.

"Ela atirou-se para cima dele! Foi o máximo! Haviam de ter visto, foi hilariante. Ele ficou esborrachado. Partiu três costelas, mas a partir daí deixou de chatear os outros." - disse o Tyson.

"Ah, quer dizer que se eu te chatear, te mandas para cima de mim?" - perguntou a Hilary em tom de desafio.

"Hum... talvez." - disse o Tyson. - "Que tal se eu me mandar agora?"

O Tyson atirou-se para cima da Hilary, que estava sentada numa cadeira. Tanto o Tyson, como a Hilary e a cadeira, caíram todos no chão.

"Tyson!" - gritou a Hilary, super enervada.

"Desculpa, não era para cairmos assim." - disse o Tyson.

"És um estúpido." - disse a Hilary.

O Max riu-se e os outros dois olharam para ele.

"De que te estás a rir?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Se te querias mandar para cima da Hilary, não era mais fácil esperares até nós acabarmos de fazer os trabalhos? Depois eu ia-me embora e a Hilary de certeza que ela já não estaria sentada." - disse o Max.

"Max!" - gritaram o Tyson e a Hilary ao mesmo tempo, ambos corados.

A Hilary pegou na sua cadeira, voltando a pô-la no sitio e sentou-se, disposta a continuar a fazer os trabalhos de casa. O Tyson voltou a deitar-se na sua cama. Não estava interessado em gastar as suas células cerebrais com os trabalhos. Depois copiava-os pelo Max.

"E sabem o que aconteceu com o Kai? No outro dia recebi uma carta dele. Devo ter sido o único a recebê-la, porque ele disse-me que não tinha paciência para escreve a mais ninguém. E ainda por cima a carta estava escrita a computador. Era só ele mudar algumas coisas e enviar mais cartas. Mas claro que a atitude que ele teve é típica dele."

"E o que dizia a carta?" - perguntou o Max, enquanto procurava mais um adjectivo num texto.

"Acho que ele agora anda a fazer uma viagem pelo mundo. Vê-se logo que tem muito dinheiro para gastar. Se fosse eu gastava era o dinheiro em comida, isso sim! Comprava comida de todos os tipos: Chinesa, Italiana, Francesa..."

¬¬ "Já percebemos a ideia." - disse a Hilary.

"Olha, falando em ideias. Sabias que a minha prima Jenna teve uma ideia fantástica? Ela vai começar a vender pombos-correios e vai ficar muito rica. Ela é muito inteligente, quase tanto como eu."

"Sim, sim." - disse a Hilary. - "E como é que ela vai ficar rica? Não me parece que vender pombos-correios dê assim tanto dinheiro."

"Duh! Acorda Hilary! Os pombos-correios que ela vender, vão voltar para ela no fim do dia e assim ela vai ficar com os pombos e com o dinheiro e depois pode vendê-los de novo." - disse o Tyson.

"Ai Tyson, tu és mesmo burro." - queixou-se a Hilary.

"Pronto, terminei." - disse o Max. - "Agora vou-me já embora para vos deixar sozinhos."

"Não é preciso Max." - disse a Hilary.

"Claro que é." - disse o Max, arrumando as suas coisas. - "Vocês precisam de estar sozinhos para se entenderem. Além disso, já não vos consigo ouvir! Vocês são uns chatos. Adeus."

O Max deixou o quarto do Tyson. A Hilary e o Tyson entreolharam-se.

"Nós somos assim tão chatos?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Eu não sei se sou, mas tu és de certeza." - disse a Hilary.

"Obrigadinho." - disse o Tyson.

"Olha, eu também já acabei." - disse a Hilary. - "Vou-me embora."

"Ei! E eu?" - perguntou o Tyson. - "Eu tenho de copiar os vossos trabalhos."

"Azar o teu." - disse a Hilary. - "Trabalhasses."

"Hilary, que tal se viesses cá jantar esta noite?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Esta noite?" - perguntou a Hilary surpreendida. - "Está bem."

"Óptimo." - disse o Tyson, levantando-se. - "Acho que desta vez não vamos discutir."

"Sim." - concordou a Hilary. - "Mas o teu convite parece-me suspeito. Por acaso não queres que traga o meu caderno com os trabalhos também?"

"Bem... er... se quiseres." - disse o Tyson, meio envergonhado.

"Ok." - disse a Hilary, abrindo a porta do quarto. - "Até logo."

"Até logo Hilary." - disse o Tyson. - "Hum... Hilary... se quiseres... não tragas o caderno... não é preciso... não foi por isso que disse para tu vires cá jantar."

A Hilary sorriu, aproximou-se do Tyson e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

"Eu sei Tyson." - disse a Hilary. - "Depois conversamos. Adeus."

E a Hilary saiu do quarto, deixando o Tyson a sorrir com a expectativa daquela noite. Podia ser que finalmente eles se entendessem.

**E o resto deixo por vossa conta, para vocês imaginarem. O que acharam da história? Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
